User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 17
First. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 14:26, 18 July 2008 (EDT) image:Shortcat.jpg -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 12:54, 18 July 2008 (EDT) In before the second! Brandnew. 12:56, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Omg small kitty.-- The Gates Assassin 13:38, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::Shit, fourth... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:51, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Last ^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:29, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :^-- 14:55, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::^-- The Gates Assassin 19:10, 18 July 2008 (EDT) falco glitch u can do that too at new pork city, all the way downstairs at the platform --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:39, 18 July 2008 (EDT) cuz i herd u liek mudkip--[[User:Froggerton|''Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 23:54, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :HOW DARE U CHANGE MY MUDKIP!!!!??? TAKE THIS!!!! image:dement.png --[[User:Froggerton|Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 21:06, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Usernames From User:Wizardboy777#Me!: ''My username: was my runescape character name. It just kinda stuck. Even though it's been years since I played runescape ^_^. Wizardboy was taken, so I added three sevens to the end. :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 10:42, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :and how about mine! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:10, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::Well, I saw yours, but I've always wondered where Skakid and Rapta or whatever got their names. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:16, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Blurask Who the hell's this dude? never EVER heard (or rather seen) his name on this wiki. So what's this nobody done? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:59, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :P.S. i dont like to see my GoD angryDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:00, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Its not NPA. But 100 "This user likes dick" userboxes was kinda funny. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:15, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah. Posting 100 templates with "This user likes dick" in them was very clever and original. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:19, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::He did that? was he like 2? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:26, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Actually, "grow up" qualifies as ageism which is defined by PvX:NPA. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:59, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::Really? I thought "Grow up" was an attack on teh mental state, not age. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:03, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::That's because it is. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 11:06, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::Next time, try: "Your mental retardation makes it difficult for me to communicate effectively with you. If you could do me a favor and raise your IQ into the range of lower primates I would be most grateful. Thanks." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:08, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::(ec)Well.. if the person is young indeed he could take it as an ageist remark. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:10, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::True enough, been resolved anyways. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:12, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, I'm probably being "ageist" because he sure is a little kid. I mean if I was to ragequit the wiki and start vandalizing anything in my path, I would ATLEAST be clever at it, or I would ATLEAST not do it and just forget the Wiki for all eternity. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:30, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::If proxys are involved, this is never resolved. Ace(LVPoW) 11:31, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, we meant the minor "NPA" issue. Anyway, you're right, unless we enforce some IP block protocal, which would autoblock all IP's and require users to make accounts, even though that would extremely extreme and such. Anyway, it's just click-click undone until he finds something better to do that dick around and realize he has no friends. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:33, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Actually, all vandals get bored eventually. Almost certainly before admins because at the end of the day, they care less about vandalising than admins care about the site not being vandalised. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:34, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, nearly every person here can easily undo any vandalism, and eventually vandals will realize that anything they do is just another small annoyance. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:36, 21 July 2008 (EDT) your block I saw your post on the admin noticeboard regarding Zuran, and the darnedest thing... when I looked through your contributions, I couldn't find a single attempt to talk to him about it. The sysops aren't your parents, nor are they your army. If you have a problem with Zuran, talk to him about it first. When you come to the noticeboard, make sure it's something that actually has a history (like you asking him about perceived bias in voting, and he just blows you off or something). Don't whine at the drop of a hat. I'm not sure you remember, but back on GuildWiki, no admins would ever touch the builds section - so if you wanted someone to change their vote, you had to go to their talk page and beg and plead with them. Or at least let them know you didn't agree with their vote. You couldn't just go whining to the admins, cause they didn't care in the least - it wasn't their job. The same holds true here. Read the text at the top of the AN - does it instruct you to come whining the first time you disagree with how another user does anything? In fact, I think it reads posting on this page needn't be the first step (and indeed should not be the first step)... Only post here if that user persists in his/her actions, ignoring the warnings or if the content requires immediate Administrative attention. The instructions continue... "add an item to the bottom of the list below, providing a brief, neutral summary of the issue. As a sign of courtesy, also leave a message on the talk page of any other involved users so they are aware of this discussion." You did none of this. Please take a day break, review the proper procedure for posting notices, and be ready to discuss any issues you may have with the user they concern. -Auron 21:51, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Build Hi. How do I add my build to the untested trial? Ima little bad at these things. Thx anyways for telling me. Goody 11:00, 23 July 2008 (EDT) GoR Spiker TBH there's a reason that i haven't voted on it. i'm not touching all that drama with a ten-foot pole.--Reason.decrystallized 17:37, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :I would agree, except that I just think the build is trash. Luckily, maybe Pluto can relieve some of the drama swelling that's accuring. Wait until another BM or admin looks at it then vote, TBH. But hey, apparently as long as your vote is about 3.5, it sticks, according to Zuran. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:39, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Apples to Apples Fucking... Best... Game... EVER!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:40, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Major ups. It's stupid as hell with boring people (aka those with morals) but with sick minded people, it's fun as hell. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 22:19, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::Zany + AIDS, best one ever. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:31, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Nothing beats Funny like Anne Frank, Helen Keller, or Hitler for me. Or for Sensual, we always have Whips, Chains, and Leather. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 22:31, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I like funny and Schindlers List or Useless and The UN (so true though). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:44, 23 July 2008 (EDT) For "talented", I usually go with "Women" :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:41, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Homeless guy LFG I need a guild. Old one disbanded or something. Anyway, invite me. FYI, I'm inactive for the most part, but occasionally come on if I'm bored. So yeah. FYI, I'd perfer someone I know well to invite me, not some obscure PvX'er. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:30, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :do i count as obscure? Ace(LVPoW) 12:49, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::A little bit. I still know you, though. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:51, 24 July 2008 (EDT) My Wario signature http://thebrawl.net/signaturegenerator/wario/_blah%20blah_blah%20blah%20blah%20blah_B57600.jpg iz better. Also, subtle advertisement is ftw. ^.^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:57, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :It'd still be too long to fit into an ACTUAL signature here. And I perfer classic Wario vs. Biker Wario/WarioWare Wario. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:58, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Heh, it's SSBB. I usually just pwn with Zero Suit Samus and Marth. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:02, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::ZSS is awesome ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:19, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::And sexy, TBH. The SSBB pic on my SSBB page makes an awesome background (it's what I use). Too bad her Final Smash sucks; last thing I want to do is become Samus. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:20, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm not even sure how to change back to ZSS mid-battle, either. You're supposed to hit the up and down taunts or something, but it never works for me. Mind you, I'm using the Gamecube controller, and gliding is nearly impossible with the Gamecube controller. ZSS's down smash is great for guarding the edge, though, because it sets you up for another move. Another good combo is to grab an opponent, throw them downward, and then use your up special move to grapple them back to the ground (then chain with a down smash, and do it again, if you're lucky.) I think every guy wishes his wife/girlfriend/whores looked like Zero Suit Samus. I'd pay a girl to dress up like her. XD[[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:09, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, I was reading that on the SSBB webpage. It's impossible though. I just use the Final Smash, kill a guy, then run around until I get the next Smash Ball.-- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:50, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I play without items, and I have since SSBM (when Captain Falcon was completely OP with his aerials, but now they're harder to use without small jumping) so it wouldn't really be a problem for me, as long as I don't forget to hold R before picking the stage. The Super Smash Bros. series was/is amazing. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:56, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Brawl is great and a must-buy. TBH, if you want a Capt. Falcon like aerials, Ganondorf's good in SSBB. They made him slightly different then Capt. Falcon, such as his side special (he now grabs people instead of punching them and it looks awesome). They made it fairly even... and SSB without items is stupid. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:58, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The SSBB Ganondorf reminds me of Nightmare from Soul Calibur, because Nightmare had a grab/sepcial move where he would grab his opponent by the face and make them asplode. Ganondorf looks a little dumb, though, because he's overweight. I also usually just play 1vs1 against the level 9s, and faster characters are better for that gameplay (although the level 9s are harder than in SSBM, but they're still not hard to beat.) They're still pretty dumb against projectiles, though, because when I take Pit to Final Destination against the level 9 R.O.B. , you can just spam your special/B bow attack to kill him and he won't even lay a finger on you. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:15, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I think he looks great TBH. They took his template from Twilight Princess (which had awesome graphics on the Wii) and put it into SSBB. Also, if you like attack spamming, Meta Knight owns. You can spam so many aerials it's not funny. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:17, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Pit is also good for that, because of zomg million jumps. My brother bought Twilight Princess, but I don't think he even spent enough time to beat the game, and he also only played Guild Wars until Factions came out (at which point he just went back to website design.) The graphics for Brawl are awesome (compared to Melee, and the original), but Ganandorf reminds me of a fat pedophile. It's also funny that they introduced the Pokemon Trainer because Charizard>Bowser, imo. Pikmin and Olimar is also overpowered when he has a bunch of pikmin out. He must be the hardest level 9 to beat when he's throwing his 6 pikmin at you. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:39, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::*random person pops in at the sound of SSB* Marth still owns all, even after the nerf. Long live Marth (and Roy on crack, AKA Ike)!! Jaigoda 00:18, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::The Player Guide sez Marf iz teh best. Actually, he got a 9/10, which was the highest out of all of the characters in the guide. Marth pwns at 1vs1, and is good at free-for-all or team battles. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 00:21, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Meta Knight's pretty awesome to play with (give kirby a sword, put him on crack, and you get Meta Knight!), for reasons mentioned previously, and I've recently been having fun blowing up shit with Snake. ^^ Also, Sonic's somewhat fun to play with, but he's somewhat inflexible due to his extremely short range, which means you have to rely heavily on speed attacks (that have almost no chance of knocking someone off). Jaigoda 00:30, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::The only move other than his Smash Attacks that I find will knock your opponent off is his backwards tilted Aerial, which is also pretty unreliable. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:31, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Tell everyone you know to accept my invite, no-one accepted yet, not even InfectedHydrolisk and he said he would.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 18:24, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm at my dad's ATM, so I'll add it tomorrow. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:30, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Hey Sabnigger I haven't slept, plus I got the Build:N/any IV Minion Bomber un-rapta smashed, so feel free to vote. Frosty No U! 08:04, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Yay! It works great TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:05, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::Come on gw quickly nigger. Frosty No U! 08:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::1 sec BRT. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Got Disconnected srry 'bout that, but, do baseball games count--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 15:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Count as in? Anyway, next time, both of us should play Fox when doing Home Run, then just machine gun the sandbag. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:13, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Another Working Comp We have liek 10 working comps in my house. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:26, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Well, we got 2 new ones a year or so ago, and then one just crashed. We had to call Geek Squad (who are a bunch of stupid ass idiot fucktards who suck compared to private businesses) who went "DAHRRR WE NO FIX IT, WE SEND TO HP!" So it took 3 WEEKS at HP for it to be sent back saying we need to use a start up disk, which we didn't know where it was. Eventually, my mom just hired a personal business computer guy to fix it, and he did. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT) So yeah... I guess my family is disfuctional. The computer guy is fixing up the computers and my mom asks my brother (whose older than me) to clean out the garbage cans. He says he doesn't see the point because they'll get dirtied again when you throw your crap recycling in them. Next thing you know I'm in my room and listening to them shouting and bitching over fucking recycling cans. So, when they conversation ends, I'm here doing my normal business and then get bored and relax in my room. My mom asks if I want eggs and a toasted bagel for dinner and I say sure. She dishes out my eggs and the whole pan is my eggs. I'm wondering what my brother is gonna have then, but it was really a question that didn't matter at that moment (it will in a second). Then, my brother asks "What's for dinner?" Remembering the thought earlier, I say "I don't know, ask mom." He asks my mom, and next thing you know he's calling my dad to see if he can stay with him for the weekend. In the meantime I'm thinking "WTF just happened?". Then my mom comes out and my brother says he's called dad. She goes and heats up popcorn and my brother, being an asshole, stops it and puts in some pizza bagels. She says "Why'd you do that?" and my brother says "It's my dinner!" and they start shouting, and I mean fucking shouting. My brother even resorts to calling her an asshole, and she gets all angry and him until I eventually start getting angry and tell them to both SHUT UP. Lucky for me, they do. I say they're both arguing about recycling cans, which is fucking stupid. But my mom keeps saying "He was being disrespectful to me, that's the issue!" I told them both to shut up again and say sorry. They did, and any sensible person would leave it there. But they both keep being childish and bring up the issue of cleaning out recycling cans again. I have to shout at them both 3 to 4 times and tell them to stop. It ends up they both stop shouting, but still have mutual hatred for eachother because my mom keeps saying some bullshit under-her-breath reason at the end of every time I shout at them. So I end up QQ'ing and getting angrier than both of them. I'm seriously fucking pissed, and as much as I despise my brother's laziness and arrogance and as much as a I despise my mom's ability to hold grudges beyond the necessary point and the way she blows everything out of exxageration, I'm obligated to love them. So I'm the only one acting adult in my house currently and I'm the only who can't drive a car as well. Ain't that funny? No. I'm very angry right now so don't bring up any bullshit GoR Sin right now. Don't discuss, I'm just here to QQ and vent. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:50, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :wow thats quite some message u just made there --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:02, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::I was and am quite fucking pissed. Can't believe I actually have to act more mature than my 41 year old mom and my 17 year old brother. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:03, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::That's severly retarded. I feel sorry for you, being in such a situation O-o --84.24.206.123 19:08, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::As do I. It would help if people could actually be in mutual agreement for once. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:09, 25 July 2008 (EDT) BREAKING NEWS!: At 8:00 my mom wants to have a "family meeting" (we've never had a family meeting say wow). Oh, this is gonna go well, ain't it? Anyway, I'll bring you guys more of this bullshit at around 8:10, when the meeting breaks down into them both screaming like little kids and I yell at them and then edit here to talk to people who can make sense of most things. OH JOY! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:11, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Thats really fucking wierd. You are 15, im 15, and we both have a 17 year old brother... Anyways, my family would be like that except my brother is only home 10 hours a day (9 spent in his room sleeping/doing stuff on computer). My brother and my mom get into the stupidest arguments, while I sit in my room pwning noobs in RA with a SP sin. Well, hope ur family gets better with the meeting. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:15, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::Replace computer with Xbox, replace his room with living room (he sleeps there too), and yeah, we're identical. Oh well, I'll just shout at them until they realize I'm being the smartest one currently or make them both so angry at me that they'll forget about eachother and then I can go see the Dark Knight Sunday... Yay. Also, how come you get a computer in you're room and I don't? QQ (well atleast I have the Wii with Internet Channel).-- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:19, 25 July 2008 (EDT) AHAHA OH WOW, I can tell my mother to shut the fuck up and she wouldn't care. As in, she wouldn't mind, she's used to me saying crap like that. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:26, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Then u have no respect for ur family... And your family has no respect for themselves... And thats not good... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::Meh, I just swear a lot. I'll be 20 in a month, by the way. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:30, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::Then that means... UR OLD!!!! Lol, jk. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:35, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I KNOW YOU AREN'T KIDDING. FUCK. ONLY 45 MORE YEARS AND I'LL BE RETIRING (although it'll probably be 70 by then in stead of 65, so 50 years seems more accurate) –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:39, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I do respect my family, a lot, but they aren't deserving it right now. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:54, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I was talking to Ichigo, not u. Also, I got 50 years until Ill retire to, so that means Im old too. YAY FOR OLDNESS!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:02, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'LL RETIRE AT THE AGE OF 20 THANK YOU FUCKING MUCH! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:03, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, of course, so will I. I was just basing that statemnt on teh 1% chance of me not making a super awesome site that I can sell to Microsoft for 100 million dolloars at age 19. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:13, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ups. Anyway, the "family meeting" went well. No shouting or yelling or bitching, although I think my family has issues with letting go of grudges. Anyway, screw them, I'm seeing a movie Sunday. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:16, 26 July 2008 (EDT) SoJ Was rightly balanced. You forget about lameway in HB, which was gimmicky beyond belief. There SoJ was used for its damage, but that hlaf-range was to target mesmers. If they just reduced damage, mesmers would still use it. If they just made it half range, lameway would hardly be affected. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:01, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :HB is junk, they mainly did it to stop GvG SoJ Signet Mesmers. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:04, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Mainly, but I bet there were lots of people complaining about lameway, so they nerfed it slightly. Its not like they havent done HB nerfs before (particularly recall). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:10, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::Well yeah, as HB is roughly PvP. A-Net only nerfs completely WTF overpowered skills (Ursan, Shadow Form) and ranked PvP (HB, HA, GvG). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:11, 26 July 2008 (EDT) "Although we failed to kill even one guy..." Pretty sure me and Ska got their flagger once, then Ska dshot the rezz signet. The split actually did pretty well, the main team collapsed, but the whole thing was basically "Fuck it, x y and z have to leave in 20 mins, so we just have to go now with whatever the fuck we have". If you notice Danton did a lot of stupid shit, that is because he wasn't even on vent so probably had no idea what was going on, we just grabbed him in GH and hit enter. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:07, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :lol. Before he even managed to put skills on his bar. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:08, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :(EC) ^ Frosty No U! 12:08, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::I saw Frosty, Frv, Skakid, and Misery, who were the rest of you? Looks obviously like Panic played (IDK as who), but tell me who was who (except for the guys I know who they are). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:12, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::I was the fucking awful RC who spent half the time running around trying to find where the hell everyone was. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:17, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::You guys need to not run Whirlwind Monks TBH. And maybe next time not split. That split lasted a whole minute I think. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:18, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I think you are defining split in a really really weird way GoD. The "split" was me and Ska, although Frv was there at the start. Danton the whatever is Noob Police I believe. No idea who Pwnzors was. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:21, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::lol GoD telling people how not to GvG. Tenai's was a joke tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! :::::::Yeah, I know, but I'M THE BEST GVG'ER OUT THERE I'm SO PRO IT'S NOT FUNNY! Anyway, Teinai's was a quite obvious joke. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:25, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::A couple times I KD'd both frontliners. Unfortunately I didnt get no loving from the other monk and got kittenstomped anyway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:29, 26 July 2008 (EDT) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:32, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Get back to brawl. Brandnew. 12:33, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::I don't see you doing any GvG, Infested!? Well, I don't see myself doing any GvG either. Anyway, PvX is generically full of failure, it's like a curse. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:36, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::iv done loads of gvg tbh =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:38, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Well you act like a noob! :P, I've done tons of GvG too, and by GvG I mean not Guild vs. Guild. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:39, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::ah thats gross, gay vs gay =s --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:40, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh and loat is Lord Of All Tyria. Individually PvX players don't have to be terrible, but collectively it always fails, except maybe for Rawr's golem festivals, but they can fail pretty bad at times too. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:40, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Golem Festivals are fail proof! Not really, but golem fests are awesome. TBH, anything with golem is awesome. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:41, 26 July 2008 (EDT) BE STRONG! BTW, that's how you win GvG, obviously. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:45, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ArteryGashand Moon SlashFlesh GolemStrikeFrenzyRushSignet --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:47, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ArteryGashand Moon Slashof FaithStrikeFrenzyRushSignet Brandnew. 12:50, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :nice line up --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:52, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Iknow. `Brandnew. 12:53, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::here's my idea for usage, cast aura of faith, get watchful spirit, use bulls charge, charge up adren with freny, run the hell.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 23:38, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Frost needs to thump more Frosty the thumper was a jolly happy soul, With a steel cold hammer and a pet wolf And a skill called RaO. Frosty the thumper is a ranger thumper, they say, He has owned the Halls but the children Know how he got their that day. There must have been some pressure in that Thumper build he has. For when he entered in HA He began to pressure them down. O, Frosty the thumper Was deadly as he could be, And the children say he could thump All day better than you and me. Thumpetty thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Look at Frosty go. Thumpetty thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Into the Halls he goes. Frosty the thumper knew That skill was on his side, So he said, "Let's run find Some shitter who can die And pressure their asses sky high." Down to the Halls, With a hammer in his hand, Running here and there all Around the hall saying, Eat my hammer bitches. He slayed them down to the ground Right to the very end. And he only paused a moment when He heard them shout "DAMNIT!" For Frosty the thumper Had to hurry on his way, But he waved goodbye saying, "Don't you cry, I'll assrape them another day." Thumpetty thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Look at Frosty go. Thumpetty thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Into the halls he goes. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:10, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :Im gonna go Thump now. Frosty No U! 09:13, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::You better. I just saw "Thumpetty thump thump" and I knew it was a Thumper anthem. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:14, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::Shove Thumper tbh Frosty No U! 09:17, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Manly. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:18, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :Indeed, how'd you know the exact bar :< Frosty No U! 09:50, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::Just guessing. Still could use an IAS though. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:16, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::IAS sucks Frosty No U! 10:33, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Spacing Spacer Spacing Spacer FTW. Spacing userpage you have there!robertjan 10:55, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :Huh? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:59, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::just pointed at your strange user page with those builds :P looks goodrobertjan 11:10, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, I was just confused. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:10, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Maybe ypou could take a look again at 1 of my builds, since you're the only one with a low rating :P. http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/A_Fiery_Promise&action=rate and giving a starnge reason since its for capping :) and AB not RA or TA robertjan 11:10, 27 July 2008 (EDT)